ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider
How Ghost Rider joined the Tourney Johnny Blaze was once a motorcycle stuntman at a carnival. When his adopted father Crash Simpson revealed he had cancer, a desperate Blaze turned to the occult to find a solution. He struck a deal with Heihachi Mishima for Crash to not die of cancer in return for Blaze's servitude. However, Crash died in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong soon after. Johnny Blaze became Heihachi's enemy, and found himself transformed into a flaming, skeletal figure. Heihachi had merged his soul with that of the Spirit of Vengeance, Kazuya Mishima. Becoming the Ghost Rider, he battled many beings of pure evil after escaping Heihachi's clutches. Johnny occasionally struggled with controlling Kazuya's attempts to gain control in order to spread vengeance and bloodlust, but the Ghost Rider rode on. Saying he's not a super hero, Ghost Rider punishes the guilty for their sins, and protects the innocent from such ungodly forces. Despite this, all three went to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Hellfire (Neutral) Ghost Rider breaths fire in front of him and says "Hellfire!". Judgment Strike (Side) Ghost Rider says "Eat CHAIN!" and whips his chain, creating numerous small fireball projectiles about 3/4 across the screen. Chain of Punishment (Up) Ghost Rider says "Eat CHAIN!" and whips his chain, glowing red with heat, at a 45 degree angle, great for recoveries. Heartless Spire (Down) Magma spikes up from the ground in front of Ghost Rider as he says "BURN!". Hellfire Maelstrom (Hyper Smash) Ghost Rider says "FACE ME!", then he spins his chain around, creating a fiery tornado around him. Then he finishes with the words "Stay in the shadow!" and a chain slam that erupts a geyser burst of flames. Penance Stare (Final Smash) This move is Ghost Rider's signature move, as well as his most powerful move. Ghost Rider says "Penance Stare!", grabs the opponent, and demands "Look into my eyes...", which causes the opponent to feel all of the pain and suffering that they have inflicted upon others, dealing 450,000 points of unscaled damage. After he says "HAVE A NICE DEATH!", his opponent is sent flying while screaming in the same manner as if they were sent into a Star KO. Victory Poses #Ghost Rider says "Hell hath no fury like a FLAMING SKELETON on a motorcycle.", then he drives away on his motorcycle. This is also his Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose. #*Ghost Rider says "So I have this contract with Mephisto I'd like you to look at for me...", then he drives away on his motorcycle. (Ganryu/Jack-6 victories only) #Ghost Rider forcefully plants his chain into the ground, folds his arms, and says "Eat my FLAMES, loser!". #*Ghost Rider forcefully plants his chain into the ground, folds his arms, and says "And now I think it's time I visited that twin sister of yours!". (Mephisto victories only) #Ghost Rider flourishes his chain and poses with it by his side, saying "There is but one fate for the guilty.". #*Ghost Rider flourishes his chain and poses with it by his side, saying "If you can't handle Loki, I will.". (Alisa/Kazuya/Heihachi/Ronin Warriors character victories only) Trivia *Ghost Rider was one of the first two Marvel Comics hero characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Hulk was confirmed alongside him. *The Ghost Rider that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Johnny Blaze. *Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Iron Fist, and Hawkeye are the only characters from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds who are capable of original quotes. In Tourney 2, Super-Skrull also has this trait. *Ghost Rider shares his Japanese voice actor with Kuma, Sasquatch, Falco Lombardi, and Mr. Freeze. *Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, is Ghost Rider's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. His default rival in Tourney 2 is also Heihachi Mishima. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney